This invention relates principally to a metal furnace or kiln, and more particularly to a temperature sensing and control system for rotary aluminum delacquering kilns using wireless thermocouples or comparable temperature sensing devices.
It has for some time been a standard practice to recycle scrap metals, and in particular scrap aluminum. Various furnace and kiln systems exist that are designed to recycle and recover aluminum from various sources of scrap, such as used beverage cans (“UBC”), siding, windows and door frames, etc. One of the first steps in these processes is to use a rotary kiln to remove the paints, oils, and other surface materials on the scrap aluminum (i.e. “feed material”). This is commonly known in the industry as “delacquering.” Delacquering is typically performed in an atmosphere with reduced oxygen levels and temperatures in excess of 900 degrees Fahrenheit. The temperature at which the paints and oils and other surface materials are released from the aluminum scrap in the form of unburned volatile gases is known as the “volatilization point.” One such typical aluminum recycling system utilizes a rotary kiln to delacquer the aluminum. Many of these systems utilize a recirculating heat apparatus comprising a burner with a blower to direct heat into the kiln, and a recovery device that collects exhaust heat from the kiln and recirculates the recovered heat into the heat flow for the kiln.
Due to the difficulties in accessing the rotating material during operation, the temperatures in traditional rotary aluminum kilns are not regularly monitored. Sensing devices external of the kiln are sometimes used as a temperature testing method. This requires manual intervention and is not particularly accurate. Unfortunately, failure to consistently and accurately monitor the conditions in the kiln can lead to fires. These fires result when the feed material reaches the volatilization point too rapidly and the feed material begins to rapidly oxidize and generate its own heat, leading to a high temperature excursion (i.e. “overtemp event”). Applicants have learned through tests, utilizing wireless high temperature thermocouples placed in the kiln, that certain temperature profiles occur in the feed material that can be used as precursors to predict such high temperature excursions or overtemp events, and that such events can arise in as little as 10 minutes of operation and can arise in different locations within the kiln. Further, applicants have learned through testing that controlling the heat flow into the kiln can regulate and prevent such overtemp events. These overtemp events can occur at different positions along the length of the feed material in the kiln, and may be affected by such variables as the size of the feed material put into the kiln, the moisture content of the feed material, the volume of the feed material and the feed rate, the composition of the feed material, and the cleanliness of feed material. A fire in a rotary aluminum kiln can require a costly shut-down, will likely destroy the feed material, and can damage the kiln and other associated equipment.
One example of a condition that can lead to an overtemp event concerns the presence of magnesium in aluminum feed material. Most aluminum cans (e.g. UBC's) have lids or tops that comprise a higher percentage of magnesium than the body of the can. Magnesium melts at a lower temperature than aluminum, and is very combustive. When placed in a rotary aluminum kiln, the aluminum can lids can separate from the aluminum can body. This is known in the industry as “lid fracturing”. This lid fracturing reduces the lids to particles of aluminum and magnesium as small as a grain of sand. Oxidation of these particles in the kiln occurs very rapidly, resulting in highly combustible partially oxidized aluminum and magnesium. The amount of heat in the kiln must be reduced or the partially oxidized aluminum and magnesium can accelerate in temperature and ignite in the kiln. Like other overtemp events, such UBC lids fracture events can be localized to one or more zones within the kiln. However, once ignition occurs the fire can flash rapidly throughout the kiln.
As will become evident in this disclosure, the present invention provides benefits over the existing art.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.